


Live like tomorrow doesn't exist

by Ukpaperplanes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Robbers!AU, also sad, and fluff, and guns, but not really, idek, kind of, my specialities..., sorry - Freeform, very sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukpaperplanes/pseuds/Ukpaperplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry avait rencontré Louis dans un café. Cela aurait pu être une rencontre tout à fait banale, si ce n'était le fait que Louis venait de braquer une banque et que le canon de son revolver, caché sous sa veste, était encore chaud."</p><p>Harry ne sait pas où il va, Louis lui propose un chemin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je crois que cet OS est un mélange du clip Robbers (mais en moins bien) avec le film Public Enemies (mais en moins bien), mais je ne suis pas sûre. C'était le but à l'origine...
> 
> Titre : Sia - Chandelier

Fiona Barber pensait que ce serait une journée normale. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement son boulot. Elle ne le détestait pas non plus. L'offre d'emploi était simplement arrivée au bon moment et elle avait sauté sur l'occasion. Par les temps qui courent, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser un contrat. 

Elle bossait dans cette banque depuis deux ans maintenant. Elle était guichetière et espérait être bientôt promue comme conseillère ou quelque chose qui lui permettrait de remplir un peu plus son propre compte. Les horaires lui convenaient, c'était juste faire face aux gens exécrables qui l’empêchaient de penser que ce boulot était entièrement fait pour elle. Mais comme beaucoup, elle faisait avec. 

Ce jour-là, elle arriva parmi les premières. Elles étaient cinq guichetières et c'était curieux, parce qu'elle pensait que ce serait une journée ordinaire. Faire face aux mécontentements ou aux désespoirs des clients. S'occuper du délestage. La routine, quoi. 

Ce qui était curieux, c'était qu'elles étaient cinq guichetières. Cinq postes répartis dans le hall d'entrée de la banque. Le sien était un petit peu à gauche. Cinq guichets et pourtant ce fut sur le sien que l'homme cagoulé pointa son arme. 

Il entra à 10h pile, mais Fiona ne remarqua pas le timing impeccable de cet inconnu. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus tout de suite que deux autres personnes étaient entrées avec lui. Elle ne remarqua pas le cri paniqué de madame Mayer qui était venue retirer ses 100£ hebdomadaire qu'elle dépensait toujours dans les casinos. 

Fiona Barber ne remarqua que l'arme pointée sur elle et les yeux, bleus comme un ciel d'été, de l'homme auquel elle rêverait sûrement pendant beaucoup de nuits. 

Le garçon jeta un sac sur le comptoir et balança un ordre. Fiona s'exécuta. 

_Remplis le sac. Dépêche-toi._

C'était le genre de choses que l'on voyait dans les films. Pas dans la vraie vie. 

Les yeux de Fiona balayèrent le hall. Tous les clients étaient couchés au sol, les mains derrière la tête. Deux hommes parlaient, ordonnaient, aboyaient presque, braquant leur arme d'une tête à l'autre comme s'ils ne savaient pas laquelle faire exploser en premier. Toutes ces vies allongées sur le sol. 

_Dépêche-toi, ma belle. Je n'ai pas toute la journée._

Le ton était très calme. Fiona releva rapidement les yeux et sentit soudain une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Elle s'attendait à ressentir du froid, de la peur, de l'angoisse. Elle s'attendait à revivre les moments les plus décisifs de sa vie, à voir les personnes les plus importantes de son existence défiler sous ses yeux. Mais non, rien de tout ça. Elle se sentait apaisée et sereine. C'était comme si toutes pensées négatives avaient soudainement quitté son être. Elle savait, en relevant la tête, que tout irait bien et c'était ça qui était le plus curieux, finalement. Parce que des yeux pareils. De tels yeux. Des yeux bleus comme la topaze, ça ne pouvait pas faire de si mauvaises choses. 

Dans les films, le méchant avait toujours les yeux noirs. 

Fiona Barber sentit ses mains bouger toutes seules pour remplir le sac, liasse après liasse. Ses yeux ne quittaient presque jamais ceux du garçon. C'était le jour du délestage, son coffre était plein à craquer. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques. Normalement quand elle sortait de l'argent de son petit coffre, elle prenait bien soin de tout compter, pour être sûre qu'il ne manque pas un seul billet, mais elle avait peur que cet homme-aux-yeux-bleus n'ait pas la patience d'attendre. Il ne fallait jamais mécontenter un client.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent le fond du coffre et elle s'entendit murmurer "C'est tout"

Et parce que c'était une journée bien curieuse, le garçon-aux-yeux-bleus _sourit_ , attrapa le sac, remercia poliment Fiona, puis s'enfuit en courant, les deux autres personnes juste derrière ses pas.

La chaleur quitta le corps de Fiona Barber. Elle pensait pourtant que ce serait une journée normale. 

\------------

Il se sentait bien. Il faisait chaud, son corps était encore trempé de sueur et le drap collait à ses cuisses et au creux de ses reins, mais il se sentait bien. Des doigts couraient dans ses cheveux, s'attardant sur son front, légèrement humide, pour venir glisser sur ses joues, sa mâchoire, son cou… Sa tête, appuyée contre le torse nu du garçon, était bercée par le rythme de ses respirations. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il se sentait tellement bien.

Il avait fait très chaud aujourd'hui. La pièce, presque vide, avait été baignée de soleil toute la journée et même à cette heure-ci, ou l'astre commençait à baisser dans le ciel, il pouvait encore sentir le poids écrasant de la chaleur et de l'humidité contre sa poitrine. L'orage allait arriver.

Il ferait bientôt nuit. Il entendait du bruit, provenant de la pièce d'à côté. Niall et Zayn devaient être encore en train de compter l'argent. C'était comme une tradition. Pour célébrer, ils comptaient encore et encore leur butin, l'additionnant au précédent et riant comme des enfants naïfs en jetant quelques billets dans les airs. Lui, il préférait célébrer autrement. Il célébrait avec ce garçon-aux-yeux-bleus dont les caresses et les murmures représentaient tout l'or dont il avait besoin. C'était ça, sa récompense. Les louanges, les éloges, l'assurance qu'il avait bien fait son travail, qu'il l'avait rendu fier. Puis c'était ses doigts sur sa peau et ses lèvres dans sa nuque. C'était sa main frôlant sa hanche et sa langue contre la sienne. 

Bien sûr, l'argent y était pour quelque chose, mais ce garçon, le voir sourire, voir ses yeux se remplir d'admiration et d'affection pour lui, c'était ça dont il avait besoin. Certains parlaient d'adrénaline, d'autres de l'appât du gain, lui il faisait ça pour ce garçon. 

Et peut-être que c'était n'importe quoi. Peut-être qu'ils couraient tous les deux, têtes baissées, vers un précipice, mais au moins, ils sauteraient en se tenant la main.

\----------

Harry avait rencontré Louis dans un café. Cela aurait pu être une rencontre tout à fait banale, si ce n'était le fait que Louis venait de braquer une banque et que le canon de son revolver, caché sous sa veste, était encore chaud. 

Louis lui avait souri au-dessus d'une tasse de thé brûlante et Harry avait préféré détourner le regard. Dans la rue, une voiture de police était passée à toute vitesse, le bruit de son gyrophare assourdissant toute la pièce pendant quelques secondes. 

Il avait des yeux bleus, c'était ça le problème. Des yeux bleus, des petites mains serrées autour de sa tasse et un sourire doux et chaud comme le soleil. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots.

_Je ne vous avais jamais vu dans le coin ?  
C'est normal, je suis juste de passage._

Harry se souvenait vaguement qu'il avait complimenté la façon dont il avait préparé son thé, puis ses cheveux. Il se souvenait avoir rougi un peu. Puis ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son patron, qui l'observait d'un regard noir derrière la caisse et il était passé devant le comptoir pour prendre une autre commande. 

Quand il s'était retourné, le garçon-aux-yeux-bleus avait disparu. Une voiture de police était repassée devant le café. 

\----------

Les journaux les avaient surnommés le Gang d'Arsène Lupin ce qui était en soit parfaitement débile et une preuve irréfutable qu'aucun de ces journalistes n'avait un jour pris la peine de lire Maurice Leblanc.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils commençaient à se faire leur petite réputation. Louis surtout, était celui sur qui les médias se focalisaient le plus. Chaque personne à qui il avait demandé de l'argent avait raconté la même histoire : il était entré, avec deux autres hommes, il avait les yeux bleus, il avait pris l'argent, il avait dit merci, en souriant, puis ils étaient partis.

C'était ce geste final qui intriguait le plus, cette politesse presque malsaine. Certains disaient que c'était de l'arrogance, d'autres préféraient dire que c'était pour gagner la clémence de la population. Louis leur aurait simplement répondu que dire merci était la moindre des choses, quand on était bien élevé. (Zayn aimait lui rappeler qu'on ne braquait pas des banques quand on était bien élevé.)

Petit à petit, braquage après braquage, Louis et son "gang" avaient tracé leur chemin vers le haut de la liste des personnes les plus recherchées d'Angleterre. Leur histoire fascinait tout le monde. Comment est-ce qu'un groupe de seulement quatre personnes arrivait à passer entre les mailles de la police à chaque nouveau hold-up ? Le problème était qu'ils pouvaient frapper n'importe où. Au nord ou au sud du pays. Ils choisissaient généralement des grandes villes, mais ils se contentaient parfois de petites banques enterrées au fin fond du Yorkshire. Leur organisation était planifiée aussi finement que du papier à musique. Il n'y avait jamais une fausse note. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à utiliser leurs armes. Ils se contentaient de prendre l'argent et ils partaient. Mieux que ça, même, ils se volatilisaient. La police soupçonnait la présence d'autres complices, qui les aideraient à s'enfuir juste après le braquage. C'était impossible autrement. Toutes les routes étaient rapidement bloquées. Des barrages étaient créés sur chaque voie d'accès à la ville. Pourtant, ils n'étaient jamais arrêtés. Ni eux, ni leur voiture. Ils étaient un véritable mystère pour les enquêteurs et chaque nouveau braquage apportait son lot d'interrogations.

Qui étaient-ils ? D'où venaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui avait un jour poussé quatre hommes à se lancer dans l'une des plus grandes vagues de braquages de l'histoire de ce pays ? Pourquoi personne n'arrivait à les attraper ? Quels visages se cachaient sous ses cagoules ? Quel visage était associé à ces deux yeux bleus qui avaient réussi à fasciner tout un pays ? 

\----------

"Louis, j'ai fait quelques calculs..."  
"Mmhh ?"  
"Et normalement, avec tout l'argent qu'on a amassé, on devrait pourvoir arriver à vivre assez aisément pendant au moins dix ans. Quinze, si on fait plus attention" 

Louis posa son stylo et releva les yeux.

"Quoi ?"

Harry ne le regardait pas. Il était installé au bureau, le dos voûté et la tête penchée sur une dizaine de papiers. Sa main était posée sur une grosse calculatrice.

Le bureau, le lit, une vieille armoire aux portes déglinguées et une guitare, posée méthodiquement contre un mur, étaient tout ce qui composé cette pièce. Le papier peint verdâtre était vieux et déchiré dans les coins. L'humidité extérieure s'infiltrait par l'unique fenêtre si mal isolée qu'elle laissait passer à la fois la chaleur et le froid. L'air de la pièce était lourd, poussiéreux, presque oppressant et rendait leur peau moite et irritable.

"Avec tout l'argent qu'on a amassé, on devrait pouvoir arriver à vivre assez aisément pendant au moins dix ans, quinze si on fait attention" répéta méticuleusement Harry.  
"J'ai entendu la première fois. Je me demande juste pourquoi tu t'es amusé à calculer ça"  
"Pour savoir"  
"Pour savoir quoi, exactement ?" 

Il avait toujours les yeux baissés, sa main traçait des petits cercles avec son crayon dans le coin d'un papier. 

"Et bien combien de temps on pouvait s'en sortir avec..."  
"Harry"

Il était resté calme, mais Harry savait qu'il était agacé. Il avait cette capacité à maintenir le ton de sa voix le plus neutre possible, malgré toutes les émotions qui pouvaient batailler en lui. C'était comme ça qu'il arrivait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais Harry le connaissait assez maintenant pour reconnaître ce léger relief qui ponctuait le son de sa voix quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas.

"Viens ici" 

Ce n'était pas un ordre, c'était plus une invitation. Mais une invitation que l'on ne pouvait pas refuser. 

Harry posa son crayon et se leva pour le rejoindre sur le lit. Il s'assit en tailleur, face à lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses cuisses. Leurs genoux se touchaient presque. Il appréhendait la réaction de Louis, pas parce qu'il avait peur qu'il se mette en colère, (Louis se mettait rarement en colère, ou du moins, ne le montrait jamais) mais plutôt parce qu'il ne voulait pas le décevoir. 

Devant Louis, sur le lit, un plan était étalé. En haut, on pouvait lire HSBC Bank, Manchester. 

Louis attrapa une main de Harry dans l'une des siennes et commença à tracer des petits signes entre son index et son pouce, pour l'apaiser. Il savait à quel point Harry pouvait vite devenir nerveux.

"Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, Harry"

Harry ne pouvait même pas le regarder. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur leurs mains liées. Louis l'encouragea en exerçant une légère pression sur ses doigts. Harry prit une grande inspiration.

"J'ai compté et ça va être notre dixième braquage ensemble. Je me disais que peut-être...peut-être, je ne sais pas, après on pourrait....je ne sais pas, on pourrait..."  
"On pourrait quoi ?"  
"Arrêter ?" 

Harry sentit la pression s'intensifier sur sa main, les caresses s'étaient arrêtées, et il se mordit la lèvre. Merde.

"Arrêter ? Pourquoi on arrêterait, Harry ?"  
"Parce que, Louis, tu ne veux sûrement pas faire ça toute ta vie ?"  
"Non, bien sûr que non, mais je suis loin d'être au bout de ma vie"  
"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ça devient de plus en plus dangereux. Je ne veux pas...je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose"  
"Harry, regarde-moi" 

Il releva les yeux et il fut immédiatement happé par un sentiment de réconfort. C'était comme si tout son corps se remplissait d'un liquide chaud et coloré, qui se glissait sous sa peau et entre ses os, pour venir remplir tous les petits trous et effacer toutes les cicatrices qui marquaient sa chair. Il se sentait entier, quand Louis le regardait. Il se sentait complet.

"Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que ce genre de pensées viennent s'infiltrer dans ta si jolie tête. Je vais bien. Tout s'est toujours bien passé, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait"  
"J'ai peur, Louis" murmura Harry.  
"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur"  
"Mais dix ans Louis. On a assez d'argent pour vivre plus de dix ans. Comme on l'avait dit. Juste tous les deux. Comme tu me l'avais promis"  
"Harry, je veux pouvoir m'occuper de toi pour tout le reste de ta vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera dans dix ans ?"  
"On trouvera de l'argent ailleurs"  
"Ça ne marche pas comme ça dans ce monde et tu le sais très bien. Pas pour des gens comme nous" 

Harry ne répondit pas. Louis avait raison. Il avait toujours raison. Il leur serait impossible de se réintégrer à la société dans dix ans. Ils n'arrivaient déjà pas à s'y intégrer convenablement maintenant. Ils n'étaient pas conventionnels. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour se lever à 7h, mettre un costume noir, prendre le métro et s'enfermer dans un bureau de 5m2 pour le reste de la journée. Louis, surtout, n'était pas fait pour ça.

Louis, c'était un électron libre. C'était l'eau vive qui glisse entre les doigts et le vent qui ébouriffe les cheveux. Ce n'était pas un garçon que l'on pouvait enfermer dans une case, à qui l'on collait une étiquette pour l'oublier dans une boîte. Louis était inoubliable. C'est cet inconnu dont on croise le regard dans la rue et de qui on rêve la nuit suivante. Au café, Harry n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. 

Harry ne s'était jamais senti bien dans ce boulot. Son patron était un con et malgré toutes ses heures supplémentaires, l'argent finissait toujours par manquer à la fin du mois. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à faire quelque chose de mieux dans sa vie, il n'avait pas les qualifications nécessaires et il n'avait jamais su quel chemin prendre à l'école. Il n'allait nulle part, voilà ce qu'il se passait quand il rencontra Louis. Son avenir n'était rempli que de tasses de café, de clients grincheux et d'un patron avare. Il n'avait personne ici. Il était venu à Londres pour chanter mais il n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre pour que les gens l'écoutent ou lui prêtent attention. 

Il n'allait nulle part et Louis était arrivé et lui avait tracé un chemin. Ce n'était pas le plus facile, certes, mais il lui avait aussi donné tellement d'autres choses. 

Louis lui disait toujours qu'il le trouvait beau. Il lui disait qu'il aimait entendre sa voix au réveil et avant de se coucher. Il lui disait que s'il pouvait, il réunirait le monde entier pour qu'il l'écoute chanter. Il lui disait aussi qu'il aimait bien garder ça pour lui, parfois. Qu'il aimait bien la sensation que Harry chantait pour lui et uniquement pour lui. 

Pour Harry, chanter ses chansons à Louis c'était leur donner un nouveau sens. Elles voulaient dire quelque chose. Elles étaient enfin vivantes lorsque c'était Louis qui les écoutait. Il en avait écrit des nouvelles depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, bien sûr, des chansons mielleuses qui parlaient de ciel et de mer qui se mélangent, qui parlaient du soleil sur la peau et de la douceur d'une plume. Celles-ci, il ne les avait chantées qu'à Louis, et Harry aimait lui aussi la sensation de ne chanter que pour Louis, comme si ces chansons ne leur appartenaient qu'à tous les deux. Harry les écrivait mais Louis les faisait vivre.

Ils n'étaient pas faits pour vivre dans la société et plutôt que de vivre dans la rue, Louis avait un jour décidé de gagner de l'argent autrement. Il disait toujours : "Soit tu attends qu'on te donne de l'argent et tu crèves, soit tu le prends et tu survis" 

Harry avait rejoint le trio deux ans après leurs premiers braquages et il n'avait jamais regretté une seule seconde d'avoir tout abandonné pour les suivre. Louis lui donnait bien plus qu'il n'aurait espéré et au moins il mangeait à sa faim maintenant. 

Mais ces derniers temps, il n'avait pu empêcher le doute de s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Il avait cette désagréable sensation qui rampait la nuit jusque dans sa nuque, le faisant frissonner jusque dans le bas de son dos, et qui le réveillait avec l'idée que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Ils n'étaient jamais en sécurité, Harry en était conscient. Une trentaine de flics pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment chez eux pour leur tirer dessus en plein vol. Chaque nouveau braquage était un nouveau risque. Le risque de laisser un indice derrière eux, le risque de ne pas réussir à s'enfuir, le risque que l'un d'entre eux se fasse attraper. Bientôt, pour lui, ça serait la dixième fois et il ne savait pas combien de temps encore la chance serait avec eux. 

Combien de fois est-ce qu'on pouvait jouer avec le feu avant de se laisser brûler jusqu'à la moelle ?

"Harry, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler en particulier ?" 

La voix douce de Louis le tira de ses pensées, le faisant sursauter légèrement. Louis posa sa deuxième main sur sa cuisse. 

"Je veux juste....j'aimerais juste que tu me le promettes à nouveau"  
"Te promettre quoi ?"  
"Qu'on sera toujours ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive. Que... qu'on sera toujours tous les deux"

Un petit sourire tendre et Louis se rapprocha de son visage. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et murmura son prénom dans un souffle. Puis sa main vint se poser sur la joue de Harry, l'autre serra un peu plus sa cuisse et Harry sentit les muscles de son dos se détendre. Il ouvrit un peu sa bouche et sentit la langue de Louis glisser contre la sienne. Des frissons couraient sur son bras et il retint un faible gémissement. Louis se retira un peu, il sourit à nouveau en regardant Harry puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et un autre dans son cou. 

Harry l'entendit murmurer contre sa peau et il sentit ses doigts caresser sa cuisse. Il sentait son parfum et la douceur de ses cheveux sous le bout de ses doigts.

"Je t'aime, Harry, quoiqu'il arrive"

Ce n'était pas exactement la promesse que Harry lui avait demandée, mais en ce moment-là, le corps de Louis collé contre le sien, cela lui suffisait.

\----------

Le garçon-aux-yeux-bleus était revenu le lendemain. Harry lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'était censé être que de passage et le garçon lui avait répondu qu'il allait peut-être rester un peu finalement. 

Il avait encore commandé un thé. Sans lait. Sans sucre. Merci. Et Harry avait senti son regard bruler sa nuque pendant tout le temps qu'il avait pris pour préparer la commande. 

Ils avaient parlé un peu plus. Le café était calme le matin et Harry était seul pour s'en occuper. Le garçon venait de Doncaster, il était à Liverpool pour des affaires. Il n'avait pas voulu dire à Harry en quoi consistait exactement son travail. C'est en rapport avec l'économie, c'est ennuyeux à mourir, crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir.

Il dégageait une assurance qui fascinait Harry. Sa manière de parler donnait l'impression que tout ce qu'il disait était intéressant. Sa manière d’écouter laisser penser que tout ce qu’on disait méritait d'être entendu par une population entière. Au départ, c'était presque intimidant pour Harry, d'avoir soudainement autant importance sous le regard d'une personne. C'était le genre de personnes qui semblait avoir toujours réponse à tout. Il regardait Harry dans les yeux, lui disait que tout allait bien se passer et Harry le croyait sans même sourciller. 

Puis le garçon, (Louis, je m'appelle, Louis) était revenu le lendemain et encore le jour d'après. Il était venu tous les matins de la semaine pour commander un thé, sans lait, sans sucre, (merci, Harry) et écouter Harry se plaindre de la futilité de sa vie.

Un jour, le sixième, c'était un samedi, Harry ne vit pas Louis franchir la porte du café le matin. Il passa la journée à se morfondre et à jeter des coups d’œil vers l'entrée. Il renversa du café à côté de la tasse d'un client et se trompa de commandes à deux reprises. Le soir, avant de fermer, son patron lui dit qu'il ne serait pas payé pour cette journée et que s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à la rue il avait intérêt à ne plus commettre une seule erreur. 

_Tu es un bon à rien, Harry et pourtant j'ai l'amabilité de te faire travailler dans mon café, tu pourrais être reconnaissant et arrêtez d'essayer de faire fuir tous mes clients._

Un bon à rien. Lui aussi, Harry le croyait sans sourciller. 

Quand Harry sortit dans la rue, son corps fatigué frissonnant dans la fraîcheur du soir, il vit immédiatement Louis, sur le trottoir d'en face. Il se tenait debout, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean, éclairé par le halo du réverbère comme une quelconque apparition divine. Il regardait Harry comme s'il avait passé la journée à l'observer et Harry aurait pu trouver ça inquiétant mais il se sentit sourire et traversa la route pour le rejoindre. 

_Je vais devoir partir Harry._

Il se souvenait encore à quel point ces mots lui avaient fait mal. Il se souvenait avoir senti tout son corps se vider et ses os devenir plus lourds. Il faisait tellement froid ce soir-là. Louis lui avait pris la main, le bout de ses doigts brûlant sur sa peau. Il avait passé le bras autour de son cou et avait collé son corps au sien. Harry s'était rendu compte que c'était la première fois qu'il le touchait vraiment. C'était bien plus qu'un frôlement de ses doigts lorsqu'il lui passait sa tasse. C'était bien plus qu'un sourire bienveillant et un regard attentif. Il pouvait sentir le rythme de sa respiration, son souffle dans son cou et sa main posée dans sa nuque. Harry n'avait jamais été une personne très tactile. Personne ne lui avait jamais appris à apprécier le contact d'un corps contre le sien, mais ce geste de Louis paraissait tellement naturel, comme si cette embrassade était ce qui avait toujours défini leur relation, qu'il se laissa complètement aller. Pendant quelques secondes il oublia ce que Louis lui avait dit et il laissa tous ses muscles, endoloris par le poids d'une journée misérable, se détendre. 

Puis Louis s'était reculé. Avec un petit sourire, il avait baissé le bonnet de Harry pour qu'il couvre bien ses oreilles. Ses mains s'étaient attardées sur ses joues et il avait demandé à Harry ce qu'il aimerait faire plus tard. 

_Chanter, j'aimerais chanter.  
J'aimerais bien t'entendre chanter. _

Mais Louis avait insisté. Ici. Ici, dans ce café, est-ce qu'il se voyait bosser toute sa vie dans ce café ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire d'autre ? Harry voulait juste chanter. 

_Tu peux chanter là où je vais._

Harry n'avait pas très bien compris cette phrase. Louis avait juste souri. Puis il avait à nouveau posé sa main chaude sur la joue froide de Harry, et il s'était un peu penché vers lui. 

_Tu es beau, Harry. Tu es tellement beau. J'aimerais que tout le monde t'entende chanter._

Il allait l'embrasser. Harry le savait parce que Louis avait fermé ses yeux bleus pour se rapprocher un peu plus. Harry le savait parce que son cœur allait bientôt exploser dans sa poitrine. Il avait fermé ses yeux aussi, pour ne pas faire quelque chose d'embarrassant comme couiner, ou s'évanouir. 

Quelqu'un avait hurlé son nom, avant qu'il ne puisse sentir les lèvres de Louis contre les siennes. Il avait ouvert les yeux et Louis avait déjà fait deux pas en arrière. Il ne souriait plus, au contraire, pour la première fois, il paraissait presque triste.

_Styles, viens ici tout de suite !_

Le ton était tellement cinglant que Harry n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à lui désobéir. C'était Phil, son patron qui l'attendait devant le café. Son expression était noire et amère comme le café imbuvable qu'il faisait servir à Harry. Louis ne dit pas un mot et Harry lui jeta un coup d’œil avant de traverser la route pour rejoindre Phil. Quand il se retourna, Louis avait déjà disparu dans la nuit.

Phil fut particulièrement méchant ce soir-là. Il abusa de mots doux que Harry n'avait encore jamais entendus, mais dont il comprenait à peu près la signification. Après tapette et tarlouze, le reste ne découlait que du bon sens, après tout. Harry comprit dans ce déluge d'insultes qu'il ne devait plus se rapprocher des garçons devant le café et encore moins essayer de les embrasser s'il ne voulait pas finir avec le crâne fracassé contre le bitume. Il ne savait pas si Phil était réellement violent mais la force de ses mots était suffisante pour lui faire froid dans le dos. Il rentra chez lui seul et vidé, le contact de la main de Louis encore imprimé sur sa peau de la plus douce des manières. 

Le lendemain, à 10 h pile, un garçon encagoulé braqua le café. Le butin était maigre, mais le grand serveur aux cheveux bouclés fut kidnappé. Il ne fut jamais retrouvé. 

\----------

Un braquage se passait comme ça. D'abord, il fallait choisir une banque. Pas trop importante, mais pas trop petite non plus. Les banques locales des vieilles villes bourgeoises étaient leurs préférées. Puis l'un d'entre eux partait visiter la banque, généralement Zayn, comme ça, il leur dessinait le plan à partir de ce qu’il avait vu, quand il revenait. Après, ce n'était qu'une affaire de timing et de logistique. Niall était le roi de l'organisation. Avec Louis, ils mettaient le plan d'actions en place. Leur mode opératoire se ressemblait d'un braquage à l'autre, mais au moins il était bougrement efficace. Pour Louis, l'important était toujours d'être à l'heure et de rester courtois. Ponctualité et politesse étaient les maîtres mots d'un braquage réussi selon lui. 

Mais un braquage ce n'était que dix minutes. Parfois quinze mais pas plus, sinon cela voudrait dire qu'il y avait un problème et Louis avait horreur des problèmes. 

C'était dix minutes d'adrénaline pour trois mois de travail et d'organisation. Louis était le chef d'orchestre mais chacun jouait un rôle assez important pour que la partition finale soit réussie. Au départ, Harry avait peur de n'être que la jolie chose. Le nouvel objet tout neuf et tout brillant que l'un d'entre eux aurait ramené et qui resterait sagement dans son coin en attendant qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Mais Louis lui avait tout de suite défini sa tâche et il aimait ça. C'était plus que rendre service en servant du café, c'était se sentir indispensable dans la vie de quelqu'un. Louis l'avait rendu indispensable et avait fait de sa vie ordinaire, une aventure extraordinaire. Et même si parfois il devait avouer qu'il détestait ça, le réveil, hagard au milieu de la nuit, en ayant l'impression que quelqu'un venait de tambouriner à leur porte, le changement constant d'endroit où dormir, les soirées passées dans la baignoire vide parce que la sensation de l'acier froid contre son dos nu était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de paniquer complètement la veille d'un braquage, toutes ces petites choses, tous ces moments qui lui donnaient envie d'attraper Louis par la taille et de le forcer à se rouler en boule avec lui au fin fond d'un lit, tout cela n'était pas grand chose à côté du bonheur que lui faisait vivre ce petit groupe. 

Après chaque braquage, il y avait cette période. Louis l'appelait la période de répit, mais Zayn préférait l'appeler la période de l'angoisse. C'était là que les nuits étaient les plus courtes car s'il fallait s'enfuir, il fallait le faire vite, alors ils gardaient leurs fenêtres ouvertes et s'endormaient en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Leurs oreilles étaient toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit, de chaque voiture qui ralentissait devant leur porte et des oiseaux qui s'arrêtaient soudainement de chanter. Un petit rien qui pourrait leur indiquer que c'était bientôt la fin. Et pendant près d'un mois, ils écoutaient. Ils écoutaient les informations à la télé et à la radio, ils s'écoutaient respirer aussi pour être sûr que chacun était encore bien vivant. Ils écoutaient le monde s'agiter car Louis disait toujours que le calme présageait inévitablement une tempête. C'était cette période-là que Harry préférait car comme il ne se passait rien, plutôt que de s'enfermer dans une paranoïa maladive, Louis faisait toujours en sorte de les divertir. Le tout était de vivre normalement, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et de ne jamais, jamais, cligner des yeux trop longtemps. 

Ils avaient une maison aussi, perdue au milieu du pays. Louis, Zayn et Niall l'avaient achetée ensemble. Ils essayaient d'y retourner pendant la période de répit et pour Harry c'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un foyer. Il n'y avait pas de volets aux fenêtres et trois verrous sur chaque porte. Tous les murs étaient blancs et on n'y trouvait pas une once de personnalisation. Rien ne montrait que cette maison était habitée. Pas de tableaux, pas de vases, pas de photos. Pas de preuves. Mais Harry aimait cette maison et il aimait entendre Louis dire _on retourne à Hixon aujourd'hui_ parce qu'il savait que pendant quelques jours, il pourrait respirer à nouveau.

Certains soirs d'été, il voyait l'éclat de la lune dessiner des ombres dans toute la chambre et l'hiver Louis sortait de vieilles couvertures du placard dans lesquelles ils s'enroulaient pour oublier qu'il n'y avait pas de chauffage. Ils avaient leur propre chambre et c'était peut-être aussi pour ça que Harry aimait autant la maison d'Hixon. Les nuits y étaient plus douces et Louis s'autorisait à le toucher comme si demain n'existait pas.

C'était l'un de ces soirs, à Hixon. Leur dernier braquage daté de 34 jours et bientôt, ils se remettraient au boulot. Louis avait prévu Manchester. Ce serait leur dixième ensemble, alors pour célébrer, il voulait faire un gros coup. Après-demain, ils quitteraient Hixon.

La nuit était fraîche pour un soir de juillet et en sentant Harry frissonner contre lui, Louis proposa que l'on allume un feu. C'était rare qu'il autorise ce genre de choses. Un feu c'était voyant, ça attirait l'attention, tout le contraire de ce qu'il souhaitait être. Mais personne ne questionna sa proposition (personne ne questionnait jamais Louis) et Harry et Niall partirent chercher du bois tandis que Louis et Zayn installaient des chaises dehors. 

Assis autour du feu, Harry sentit la chaleur se répandre dans son corps par le bout de ses doigts qu'il remuait près des flammes mais aussi par le contact du corps de Louis collé contre le sien. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit gambader dans la quiétude du moment. Le rire de Niall le berçait et bientôt il entendit Louis et Zayn se lancer dans un débat animé sur la coupe du monde de football. 

_L'Angleterre, Zayn, l'Angleterre, je n'accepterai aucune autre réponse._

Zayn paria sur l'Allemagne, juste pour le contrarier. 

Niall interrompit la conversation en déclarant que quand il était petit il avait voulu devenir footballeur professionnel, mais des problèmes de genoux l'en avaient empêché. Harry ouvrit les yeux, un peu surpris. Il ne connaissait pas réellement l'histoire de chacun. Comme Louis, ils n'en parlaient pas et le fait de ne pas poser de questions était comme un accord silencieux entre eux. Il savait que Niall était irlandais et qu'il avait rencontré Louis grâce à Zayn, mais après deux ans passés ensemble, Harry ne savait même pas que Niall avait un quelconque intérêt pour le foot. 

« - Ouais moi aussi, quand j'étais jeune j'avais des rêves irréalisables. » lui répondit Zayn en souriant.  
« - Hey ! Je t'assure que j'étais vraiment bon !  
\- Perso, quand j'étais jeune, je voulais être artiste. Chanteur, poète ou peintre, peu importe. Et je voulais être riche. Super riche. J'aurais au moins réussi ça." 

Harry sentit Louis rire doucement à côté de lui et il pinça les lèvres. Oui, il avait au moins réussi ça, mais une sensation amère au fond de sa gorge lui rappelait qu'être riche ne leur servait pas à grand chose s'ils passaient leur temps à se cacher. Il aurait voulu dire ça à Louis, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée avec ce genre de sujets sensibles. 

"Et toi, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire quand tu étais petit ?" demanda Niall.

La réponse sauta immédiatement à l'esprit de Harry.

"Chanter. J'ai toujours voulu chanter"

Louis se redressa un peu et il le sentit caresser doucement son avant-bras. _Chante nous quelque chose._ Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, Harry avait compris et les autres aussi puisqu'ils se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. Harry se sentit envahi par cette aura bienveillante qu'il avait découverte parmi eux. Cette sensation de confort, de sécurité et ce grain de complaisance qui définissaient toute leur relation. C'était fraternel. C'était dans leur sang. Ils étaient une famille, tous les quatre, et si bien sûr, Harry se sentait plus proche de Louis, il accordait tout autant d'importance au bien-être de Zayn et Niall qui avaient su l'accueillir chaleureusement quand Louis l'avait ramené chez eux. 

Alors Harry attrapa sa guitare (seul objet qu'il avait amené avec lui) et il chanta. Il chanta une de ses chansons avec son âme et avec tout son cœur, et il savait que même devant une salle remplie à craquer il n'aurait pas réussi à avoir autant d'attention de son public. 

_I'm sorry if I say I need you  
But I don't care I'm not scared of love..._

Sa voix trembla sur les derniers mots et lorsqu'il eut posé sa guitare contre sa chaise, Louis glissa l'une de ses mains dans la sienne. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche comme s'ils voulaient préserver la sacralité de ce moment, mais une pensée n'avait pas besoin de mots pour voyager. Une pression rassurante sur sa main, un sourire calme, des yeux pétillants d'admiration. C'était une simple chanson mais ce serait peut-être sa meilleure représentation. 

" - Et toi, Louis, tu voulais faire quoi quand tu étais petit ?  
\- Moi ? Je voulais être heureux. Juste être heureux"

Il porta la main de Harry à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Il avait ça lui aussi, le bonheur.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi

Comme souvent la veille d'un braquage, Harry se réveilla dans une baignoire. Cette nuit-là, il ouvrit les yeux et sa vision rencontra immédiatement le visage tendu de Louis. Il sentit une douleur dans le bas de son dos lorsqu'il essaya de se redresser et sans dire un mot Louis entra à son tour dans la baignoire vide. Il s'assit face à lui et continua de le regarder.

Au départ, Louis n'aimait pas cette habitude que prenait Harry. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui pour aller s'allonger seul dans une baignoire froide. Pour Harry c'était un moyen de ne pas perdre pied. C'était le seul endroit où il était sûr de ne pas se noyer. Personne ne se noyait dans une baignoire, alors il y entrait et une fois qu'il sentait le métal glacé contre son dos, il essayait de rationaliser pour ne pas que son esprit se laisse emporter par les vagues. Louis finissait généralement par le rejoindre pour finir la nuit avec lui. Au début, il ne le comprenait pas, et peut-être qu'encore aujourd'hui il lui était difficile d'accepter cette habitude mais il prenait toujours soin de réserver une chambre avec baignoire quand ils allaient dans des hôtels. 

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé complètement, Louis, pourtant, était déjà là. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais Harry ne savait pas encore quoi. Il pouvait le voir hésiter, ses yeux traverser son visage et sa mâchoire se contracter légèrement. C'était quelque chose dont il avait du mal à parler et Harry se recula un peu, essayant de prendre le moins de place possible tout en se préparant à la conversation qui allait suivre. 

« J'ai réfléchi cette nuit... »

Son ton était hésitant et c’était quelque chose dont Harry n’avait pas l’habitude. D'un hochement de tête, il l'invita à continuer.

« À propos de ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, sur l'argent, et le fait qu’on pourrait vivre confortablement pendant une bonne dizaine d’années grâce à tous les braquages. »  
« Oui ? »  
« Peut-être…peut-être que tu as raison… et qu’on devrait arrêter après Manchester. »

Harry se redressa immédiatement.

« Tu es sûr ? »  
« Oui. Je veux en parler avec Niall et Zayn avant, mais je pense qu’ils seraient d’accord. »

Harry l’observa avec des yeux ronds. Il n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il entendait. Jamais il n’aurait pensé que Louis l’écouterait. Bien sûr, il paraissait toujours attentif à ce qu’il disait, mais il ne pensait pas que son avis aurait autant d’impact pour le faire prendre une telle décision, et soudain l’importance qu’il venait de prendre l’effraya entièrement. 

« Harry, viens-là »

Louis avait dû sentir son malaise. Louis sentait tout. Louis comprenait tout. Il ouvrit ses bras et écarta ses jambes pour laisser Harry se glisser contre lui. Le bouclé passa immédiatement ses bras autour de sa nuque et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il avait envie de pleurer tout d’un coup, sans savoir pourquoi. 

Bientôt cette vie serait terminée, une nouvelle commencerait et Louis serait toujours à ses côtés. Il venait de prendre une décision primordiale qui allait affecter le reste de son existence _en fonction de Harry_. Personne n’avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Personne ne l’avait pris en compte ainsi. Personne n’avait pris le temps de s’intéresser autant à lui pour lui donner autant d’importance. Il se sentait submergé par un flot de vagues incessantes mais l’eau était douce, presque tiède, et il sentait les rayons du soleil sur sa peau mouillée. Ce n’était pas désagréable, juste nouveau et effrayant. 

Louis passa la main dans ses cheveux et Harry pouvait sentir des vibrations dans sa poitrine. C’était Louis qui fredonnait une chanson, sans doute pour le calmer. C’était sa chanson, celle qu’il avait chanté à Hixon. Elle paraissait encore plus belle à travers ses lèvres.

Harry se recula à un peu et Louis encercla son visage avec ses mains. Il passa son pouce, juste en dessous de ses yeux, comme s’il voulait chasser des larmes. Peut-être que Harry avait pleuré finalement et qu’il ne s’en était pas rendu compte.

« Après Manchester, on retournera quelques semaines à Hixon. Puis on prendra l’avion et on ira là où tu voudras. »

Il l’embrassa doucement et Harry posa une main tremblante sur son cœur. Il aurait voulu lui dire merci, il aurait voulu lui expliquer à quel point il avait changé sa vie pour la rendre plus belle et plus douce, à quel point il l’avait rendu fort et courageux. 

Le soleil commençait à se lever par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, laissant de timides trainées de lumières sur le carrelage blanc. La baignoire était encore froide mais le corps de Harry n’était rempli que de flammes. 

\----------

On dit que les belles choses ne sont pas faites pour durer, que rien n'est éternel. Louis n'était pas éternel, Harry en était conscient, mais il l'avait toujours vu comme quelqu'un d'invincible. Il ne l'avait jamais vu triste, parfois nostalgique, mais jamais défaitiste. Il savait que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, avait un jour poussé Louis à partir de chez lui pour s'organiser cette toute nouvelle vie de hors-la-loi. Il n'en parlait jamais, parce que selon lui, cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé mais Harry savait qu'on ne grandissait pas en disant : "Plus tard, j'aimerais braquer des banques."

Louis brillait. Il était courageux et optimiste. C'était cette personne qui préférait voir le verre à moitié plein et Harry l'admirait pour ça. Tous les jours, il le voyait sourire et tant que Louis souriait, la Terre continuait de tourner. Ce n’était sans doute pas sain, de laisser ses émotions dépendre autant de Louis mais il n’y pouvait rien. C’était toute la force du garçon. C’était son charme, son charisme, cette aura naturelle, qui amenait Harry à s’abandonner complètement et à lui faire confiance jusqu’au bout du chemin. Si Louis lui disait de sauter, il sauterait sûrement, les deux pieds en avant et le sourire aux lèvres. 

Louis était la seule personne qui lui permettait de croire qu’à la fin, tout allait bien se passer. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il avait toujours cru. C’est ce qu’il avait toujours pensé à ses côtés. _À la fin, tout va bien se passer._

C’est ce qu’il pensait aussi en entrant dans la banque, à Manchester. Tout va bien se passer. Louis est là. Tout va bien se passer. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se rendre compte que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Parfois, dans un moment crucial de son existence, on prend le temps de regarder par-dessus notre épaule pour voir toute la route que l’on a parcourue. On revoit les vallées, les collines et les rivières. On revoit aussi les croisements et on se demande si les vallées auraient été si belles si l’on avait pris à gauche ou si la colline aurait été si dure à franchir si l’on avait continué tout droit. Si Harry serait en train de braquer une banque si Louis avait décidé de se cacher dans le restaurant d’en face plutôt que dans le petit café du coin. 

Plus tard, dans sa longue vie, Harry prendrait le temps de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour repenser à ce moment, dans cette banque, à Manchester, et il se dirait que finalement ce n’était pas sa rencontre avec Louis qui avait bouleversé son existence, mais c’était plutôt cet instant, à 10h pile, lorsqu’ils avaient franchi les portes de la banque. Car Louis n’était pas éternel, Harry le savait, mais il n’était pas invincible non plus, et ça, Harry ne le savait pas encore.

\-----------

Le sergent Luc Baudry entra dans la banque avec 15 minutes de retard. Il avait dû déposer sa fille dans une école à l’autre bout de la ville et le trafic à Manchester était impossible ce matin. Il regarda nerveusement sa montre en s’insérant dans la file d’attente, il devait reprendre son service dans une heure ; il allait encore devoir courir en sortant de son rendez-vous. Il avait déjà son arme sur lui et il se changerait dans sa voiture pour gagner du temps. Il n'aimait pas avoir son arme de service quand il était avec sa fille mais il enchaînait les gardes en ce moment, restriction du personnel oblige, et ce rendez-vous de dernière minute à la banque l'avait empêché de s'organiser autrement.

La grosse horloge ronde du hall de la banque affichait 9h58. Il n'y avait qu'un seul guichet d'ouvert et seulement deux clients devant lui. Il espérait que le rendez-vous ne durerait pas trop longtemps. 

Une dame entra et lui sourit en se plaçant derrière lui. Il lui rendit, timidement. Peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà croisée au poste, il ne se rappelait plus vraiment. 

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, plus brutalement cette fois-ci et il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Une femme hurla sur sa gauche et il la vit se jeter à terre. Il entendit une voix d'homme, puissante. 

_Tout le monde à terre. Immédiatement._

Le cœur du sergent Baudry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il pensa à son arme, cachée sous sa veste et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, il se sentit poussé au sol. Il tomba à genoux et sans savoir pourquoi, il eut le réflexe de lever les mains en l'air. 

_À terre. Et tout se passera bien._

Il vit un homme passer dans son champ de vision. Il était grand, habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds, et son visage était protégé par une cagoule. Dans ses mains, il tenait un pistolet. Le sergent remarqua immédiatement à quel point sa prise était maladroite. Son pouce n'était pas placé correctement et le canon visait le sol, comme s'il n'avait aucune intention de s'en servir. Ou comme s'il ne savait pas l'utiliser. 

Le sergent était toujours à genoux, les mains posées derrière sa tête. Les quelques clients autour de lui étaient allongés sur le sol, la tête cachée dans leurs bras. Il vit le corps de la vieille dame, qui lui avait souri en entrant, trembler comme une feuille. Son cœur se serra. 

Il se passait quelque chose derrière lui. L'un des hommes était en train de demander de l'argent. Il parlait doucement et sa voix était moelleuse, comme du coton. 

Soudain, il vit une paire de longues jambes se positionner devant lui. Il releva la tête. Le grand garçon était en train de l'observer avec deux billes vertes qui criaient leur candeur et leur naïveté. Ce garçon n'avait rien à faire là. Il paraissait tellement jeune. Il s'accroupit légèrement. Son arme était toujours pointée sur le sol. Il posa un genou à terre et regarda le sergent dans les yeux.

"Monsieur, allongez-vous sur le sol s'il-vous-plait" 

_S’il-vous-plait._ Le sergent Luc Baudry aurait pu prendre le temps de se poser mille questions sur ce garçon. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Dans cette banque, avec un flingue dont il ne savait même pas se servir ? Quels événements dans sa vie avaient pu le pousser à défier la loi d’une manière si dangereuse ? Mais à la place, il saisit le garçon à la gorge, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Il se glissa rapidement derrière lui en gardant fermement son bras autour de son cou et l'obligea à se redresser. De son autre main, il saisit son arme et posa le canon contre le bas de son dos. Il entendit la respiration du garçon se couper et il eut l’impression que le temps se suspendit un instant. 

Ils se retrouvaient soudainement prisonniers dans une bulle, lui et ce garçon aux mains maladroites et aux yeux verts. Personne ne réagit, personne ne vit à quel point la situation venait de changer. 

Le garçon murmura quelque chose contre lui, mais le sergent n’entendit pas correctement. Un prénom peut-être. Il était terrorisé, il pouvait le sentir. 

« Ne bouge pas, et tout se passera bien. »

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de rassurer ce garçon. C’était un criminel, pas une victime. Une seule erreur et il risquait de mettre en danger toutes les personnes présentes dans la banque. Il enfonça un peu plus le canon de son arme dans le bas du dos du braqueur pour contraster ce qu’il venait de dire.

Le deuxième garçon, celui qui avait ordonné à tout le monde de s’allonger se tourna finalement vers eux et se figea sur place. Il n’eut même pas le réflexe de lever son arme et le sergent Baudry savait déjà qu’il avait gagné. 

« William » 

Le troisième homme, qui menaçait l’employé pour qu’il remplisse un sac d’argent se retourna immédiatement et Luc put voir la détresse s’installer dans son regard. Contrairement à son collègue, il pointa immédiatement son arme sur Baudry. 

« Lâche-le. Tout de suite. » ordonna-t-il.  
« Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne pense pas que c’est ce que je vais faire. »

Du coin de l’œil, il vit le guichetier de la banque se laisser glisser derrière le comptoir et il espéra que c’était pour appeler de l’aide. 

« Lâche-le ! »

Le ton explosif du braqueur n’avait plus rien à voir avec la voix enjôleuse qu’il avait utilisée pour forcer l’employé à remplir son sac. Le garçon fit un pas un avant. Luc constata que son regard était fixé sur l’homme qu’il tenait entre ses bras, pourtant son arme était bien braquée sur sa tête à lui. 

Dans son boulot, il avait déjà eu de nombreuses armes braquées sur lui, pourtant aujourd’hui il ne ressentait aucune peur. Il savait que l’homme ne lui ferait rien tant qu’il gardait une prise confortable sur son ami. Parce qu’ils étaient forcement amis, n’est-ce pas ? 

Soudain, il vit le garçon qui lui faisait face, baisser sa garde. Comme si on lui avait dit quelque chose qui l’avait amené à penser que la situation était beaucoup moins critique qu’elle n’en avait l’air. Le sergent Baudry replaça bien sa main sur son arme et redoubla de vigilance.

« J’ai appelé du renfort. Mes collègues ne vont plus tarder à arriver. A votre place, j’attendrais dans le calme et tout se passera bien » prévint-il. 

Tout se passera bien. C’était la troisième fois que cette phrase était prononcée, sans que personne ne sache si elle était vraie. 

L’homme leva sa main et Baudry était prêt à lui hurler de ne pas bouger quand il le vit simplement enlever sa cagoule. Le visage qui se cachait sous le vêtement n’était pas celui auquel il s’attendait. Il était jeune. Et beau. Ce n’était généralement pas ce que le sergent remarquait en premier chez un homme, mais il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon d’indéniablement séduisant. Contre lui, il sentit le jeune homme reprendre sa respiration et il se demanda brièvement combien de temps avait-il arrêté de respirer.

« H ? Ça va aller d’accord ? » dit finalement le garçon (William ? C’était ainsi que le troisième homme l’avait appelé…)

Sa voix était redevenue douce et cette phrase ne lui était sûrement pas adressée pourtant Baudry avait presque envie de le croire. Il n’était pas censé le croire et encore moins être d’accord avec lui. Il était censé avoir peur de cette phrase mais il ne ressentait rien de tout cela. 

Le criminel sourit brièvement, un sourire qui fit plisser légèrement ses yeux. Encore une fois, un sourire qui aurait dû être inquiétant, mais Luc Baudry n’arrivait pas à se méfier d’un tel homme. 

« Vous êtes flic alors, n’est-ce pas ? »

Baudry remarqua que le braqueur le regardait enfin. Ses yeux étaient clairs, mais ils ne renfermaient pas la même naïveté que ceux du garçon emprisonné sous son bras. Il hocha la tête. Le jeune garçon contre lui, au contraire, la secoua, et Baudry ne comprit pas très bien. 

« Ça doit être un boulot sympa. Faire régner l’ordre et la justice, tout ça, tout ça... »  
« Oui, on met des criminels en prison. »  
« Des criminels comme moi ? »  
« Par exemple, oui. »  
« Et…est-ce que tu es sûr que tous les criminels méritent d’aller en prison ? »  
« Bien sûr. »

Cette question le dérouta quelque peu. On lui avait toujours appris qu’il fallait respecter la loi. Qu’une société fonctionnait avec des règles et des devoirs et que ceux qui ne se conformaient pas à l’ordre établi devaient aller en prison. Il était là pour les y amener. 

« Et comment es-tu sûr que l’homme que tu tiens en otage est un criminel et mérite d’aller en prison ? »  
« Ça c’est le juge qui le décidera quand je vous aurai tous fait arrêter. »  
« Ah, donc il faut passer par la case prison d’abord. »  
« Oui, c’est généralement comme ça que ça fonctionne quand on braque une banque, on n’a pas de carte chance »  
« Et si on tue un homme ? »  
« Pardon ? »  
« On n’obtient pas non plus de carte chance si on tue un homme n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Bien sûr que non ! »  
« Encore moins si cet homme semble inoffensif et non armé »  
« … Quoi ? »  
« Un peu comme l’homme que tu tiens dans tes bras…»  
« Je…il était armé quand… »  
« Es-tu sûr ? »  
« Oui ! »

Le garçon sourit à nouveau. C’était d’autant plus frustrant que le sourire paraissait sincère. Luc sentit une goutte de sueur couler dans sa nuque. Il n’avait appelé personne. Personne ne savait qu’il était là et il espérait réellement que l’employé avait déclenché l’alarme. C’était lui qui tenait l’arme, lui qui tenait l’otage, lui qui était en position de force pourtant il avait la désagréable sensation qu’un piège était en train de se refermer sur lui. 

C’était censé être un simple rendez-vous avec son banquier, comment est-ce que la journée avait pu prendre un tournant aussi chaotique ? 

_L’otage._ Voilà ce qui le dérangeait dans ces paroles. D’un coup, il se retrouvait face à un homme désarmé, au visage angélique et au sourire bienveillant, tandis que lui tenait une arme contre un garçon qui tremblait comme une feuille et qui n’osait à peine respirer. 

Ce qui lui avait paru comme un bon plan dans la panique du moment était en train de se retourner contre lui. Il savait que tout était filmé et que la situation actuelle ne tournait plus du tout en faveur. Qui était le criminel maintenant ? Qui mettait la vie d’autrui en danger ? 

« Tu ne lui tireras pas dessus. » dit le braqueur. 

Ce n’était pas une question et il avait raison, mais l’agent Baudry ne devait pas lui montrer s’il ne voulait pas perdre le seul facteur tangible en sa faveur. Au loin, il lui sembla entendre une sirène de police et il remercia silencieusement n’importe quelle divinité qui pouvait bien veiller sur lui en ce moment même. 

« Tu ne lui tireras pas dessus, parce que sinon tu deviendrais un meurtrier et tu l’as dit toi-même, les criminels vont en prison. Tout comme tu ne tireras pas sur moi, parce que je ne te menace absolument pas. »

Il termina sa phrase par un petit sourire comme s’il attendait que l’agent le remercie pour avoir l’obligeance de ne plus le viser avec son arme. 

« Mais comme tu l’as dit, moi, je suis déjà un criminel. Je vais forcement finir en prison. »

Luc se rendit compte qu’il était suspendu à ses lèvres. Les sirènes se rapprochaient dehors. Plus que quelques minutes. Quelques petites minutes. Tiens le coup, Luc. Tiens le coup. Il ne comprenait pas où le garçon voulait en venir. 

« Alors si je rajoute un nouveau crime à mon CV, ça ne changera pas grand-chose n’est-ce pas ? »

Etonnement, Luc sentit le garçon se raidir contre lui. 

« Comme par exemple…je ne sais pas…un meurtre »  
« Non ! »

Le garçon pointa son arme sur une personne allongée par terre près de ses pieds. Trois voix résonnèrent dans la banque. Celle de Baudry et des deux autres braqueurs. 

« William arrête ! »  
« Tais-toi Z, laisse-moi faire. »

Baudry ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se jouer sous ses yeux. Une certaine force était apparue dans les yeux du braqueur, William, au moment où il avait braqué son arme. C’était une volonté qui faisait froid dans le dos mais qui ne semblait pas être partagée par ses deux acolytes. Le corps du garçon qu’il tenait contre lui était raide et il semblait avoir arrêté de respirer à nouveau. L’autre garçon avait fait un pas vers William, ses deux mains en avant comme pour le calmer. 

« Lou… William réfléchis, réfléchis à ce que tu fais. »  
« Tu n’entends pas Z ? Ils arrivent, N nous attend. On n’a plus de temps à perdre. »

L’homme qu’il visait ne bougeait pas, allongé face au sol, ses mains posées derrière sa tête. Luc se demanda s’il savait ce qu’il se passait juste au-dessus de lui. 

« Voilà ce qu’on va faire. » expliqua-t-il. « Tu vas relâcher notre ami ou bien je fais exploser la tête de ce cher monsieur. »

Le bruit des sirènes devint bientôt assourdissant et les évènements s’enchainèrent. 

Une seconde. Un homme entra brutalement à l’arrière de la banque et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il avait le visage découvert, des cheveux blonds et un air de terreur imprimé dans ses yeux bleus.

Il hurla quelque chose mais le vacarme des voitures de police empêcha le son de parvenir jusqu’à Luc.

Deux secondes. Le garçon, leur chef, (Luc était convaincu qu’il était leur chef) se baissa et força l’homme allongé à terre à se lever, son arme toujours braquée sur lui.

Cinq secondes. Le garçon qu’il retenait prisonnier se débâtit entre ses bras, c’était la première fois qu’il montrait une quelconque d’opposition. 

Sept secondes. Le chef des braqueurs lui hurla de lâcher le garçon. Il était en train de perdre son sang-froid. Son visage n’avait plus rien d’angélique. Il lui cria qu’il allait descendre n’importe qui dans cette banque s’il ne le laissait pas partir. Que ce serait sa faute. Il lui expliqua qu’il planterait une balle dans la tête de cet homme s’il continuait de les menacer et que ce serait uniquement sa faute. Uniquement sa faute. Sa faute.

Luc Baudry réalisa qu’il était en train de laisser le garçon glisser entre ses bras. Il entendit quelqu’un crier « Cours Harry ! Cours ». 

Dix secondes. Tout cela ne dura que dix petites secondes. En dix secondes, le sergent Luc Baudry venait de laisser quatre hommes potentiellement dangereux s’échapper avec un otage. 

Le visage de cet homme, qui se retrouvait soudainement pris dans l’entrave du braqueur aurait pu le hanter jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. L’incompréhension et le désespoir qui noyaient ses yeux de terreur. Son visage défiguré par la peur en sentant l’arme contre sa tempe. Le moment où il avait fermé les yeux en entendant le braqueur crier dans son oreille. 

Et pourtant Luc Baudry savait que ce serait toujours ces yeux bleus qui lui reviendraient en mémoire lorsqu’il rêverait de ce jour.

\------

« Un otage, Louis ! Tu as pris un homme en otage ! »  
« Tu avais une autre idée peut-être Zayn ? »

Seul le silence, lourd et opaque, lui répondit.

« Il était notre seul moyen de libérer Harry et notre porte de sortie, en plus de ça » continua Louis.  
« Braquer des banques c’est une chose Lou, kidnapper des gens c’en est un autre ! On s’était toujours dit que l’on ne mettrait jamais la vie des gens en danger ! »  
« C’était une promesse hypocrite, Z, et tu le sais bien. On utilise des flingues, ce qu’il s’est passé aujourd’hui aurait pu se passer n’importe quand. C’est le risque. Ca a toujours été un risque. On préférait juste l’ignorer. »

Cela faisait dix minutes qu’ils n’avaient pas entendu une sirène. Niall s’était engagé sur une petite route de campagne sans savoir où elle déboucherait mais ce n’était jamais ici que l’on venait chercher quatre braqueurs en fuite avec leur otage. 

Une secousse, plus forte que les autres, ébranla tout le corps de Harry et il s’agrippa à la portière pour trouver un quelconque soutien qui lui permettrait de ne pas sauter du véhicule en marche. Son cœur s’agitait dans sa poitrine. Un gout de bile remontait dans sa gorge. Il avait l’impression d’étouffer. Il n’osait prononcer un seul mot. Il aurait voulu disparaitre de la camionnette. Tout cela était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute. Il aurait dû se douter que cela arriverait un jour, qu’il allait tout faire foirer. Il n’était pas fait pour ce genre de choses. Vivre une vie excitante, pleine de rebondissements, avec des gens qui comptaient pour lui et sur lesquels il pouvait compter en retour. Ce n’était pas pour lui, ça n’avait jamais été pour lui, ces deux dernières années n’avaient été qu’une petite bulle remplie d’illusions dans sa misérable existence. 

« Voilà ce qu’on va faire. On va rouler sur quelques centaines de kilomètres puis le laisser sur le bord d’une route. Puis on se trouve un motel près d’Hixton, on y passe une nuit ou deux et on retourne à la maison. Ok ? »

Sur le bord d’une route. Génial, Louis voulait l’abandonner sur le bord d’une route comme un pauvre chiot perdu.

Tout le monde acquiesça le plan de Louis et Harry sentit son cœur tomber un peu plus bas dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient tous d’accord pour l’abandonner, pas un seul ne voulait émettre une opposition. Que Louis soit déçu il pouvait le concevoir mais il pensait que Zayn ou Niall essayeraient peut-être de plaider en sa faveur. 

Sa petite bulle était en train d’exploser. Il n’arrivait plus à penser correctement. Et l’otage enfermé à l’arrière du véhicule ? Qu’allaient-ils faire de l’otage ? 

Soudain, Louis détacha sa ceinture et se rapprocha de Harry, collant son épaule à la sienne. Harry sursauta et tourna son visage vers lui. Louis posa l’une de ses mains sur son genou et attrapa son autre main pour entrelacer leurs doigts. 

Il murmura « Ça va ? » et Harry hocha la tête sans réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas se gonfler d’un espoir qui se révélerait vain. Il avait foiré. Il avait foiré et il devait en payer le prix.

Il était prêt à payer le prix.

\-----

L’homme que Louis avait pris en otage s’appelait Liam Payne. Il devait avoir une trentaine d’années et la gentillesse était marquée dans chaque ligne de son visage. Harry sentit la culpabilité ronger son estomac en le voyant supplier Zayn de ne pas le tuer lorsqu’il le sortit de l’arrière de la fourgonnette. Zayn posa une main sur son épaule et l’homme, Liam, fit trois pas en arrière. 

« On ne va rien te faire, d’accord ? On ne va rien te faire. »

Son regard, fuyant, apeuré, naviguait entre Zayn et Niall. Puis il se posa quelques instants sur Louis, qui se tenait à l’écart, les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées. Finalement, il se tourna vers Harry qui sentit un profond malaise fourmiller sous sa peau. Il avait envie de vomir. Il ne pouvait supporter le regard de cet homme sur lui. Ses doigts tremblaient et il sentait une boule grossir dans sa gorge. Il se retourna brutalement et remonta dans la camionnette. Louis le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard et attrapa sa main, toujours sans dire un mot. Peut-être qu’il attendait un peu avant de se débarrasser de lui. Peut-être qu’il avait peur qu’il les vende et que c’était pour ça qu’il le gardait. 

Une minute passa en silence, puis deux. Finalement, Niall s’installa au volant et Zayn à côté de lui. L’engin démarra et repartit en laissant derrière lui son passager clandestin et une trainée d’effroi.

Harry eut juste le temps d’apercevoir une dernière fois le visage de Liam Payne dans le rétroviseur. Il regardait le véhicule s’éloigner, seul, sur le bord de la route, les bras crispés le long de son corps. 

La nuit tombait lentement derrière eux. Le ciel, telle la palette d’un grand peintre, se teintait de rose pâle et de violet dans un mélange doux et harmonieux. L’habitacle se faisait plus sombre et seule la main de Louis, constante et solide, l’empêchait de hurler. 

La nuit tombait et Harry ne savait pas si il avait envie de revoir le jour.

\-----

L’hôtel était miteux, perdu au milieu de nulle part. Le gardien de nuit les dévisagea de haut en bas lorsqu’ils arrivèrent avec leurs maigres valises et Louis réserva deux chambres pour 3 nuits en sachant très bien qu’ils n’y resteraient qu’une.

Niall et Zayn attendaient dans le camion, ils les rejoindraient plus tard. Quatre hommes qui débarquaient au milieu de la nuit pouvait sembler bien trop suspect. 

Tandis que Louis partit discrètement leur donner l’une des clés, Harry découvrit la modeste chambre de l’hôtel. Il ne savait même pas si Louis allait le rejoindre ou simplement envoyer Niall ou Zayn pour dormir avec lui cette nuit. 

Les fenêtres de la chambre offraient une magnifique vue sur l’escalier de secours. Le lit était le seul mobilier de la pièce et Harry remarqua immédiatement les nombreuses tâches qui ornaient le drap beige (définitivement pas blanc). Il déposa son sac par terre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la petite cabine de douche. Il se tourna vers le miroir mais évita son reflet. Il aspergea son visage d’eau et l’odeur de la javel ranima sa nausée.

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Louis était là, appuyé contre le mur. Il regardait par la fenêtre, son dos face à lui. Il tenait un cigarette dans sa main. 

Aujourd’hui, pour la première fois en deux ans, Harry avait vu Louis perdre pied. Sa réaction, dans la banque, n’était pas celle du Louis qu’il connaissait jusque-là. Découvrir son visage, menacer un client, le prendre en otage, ce n’était pas Louis. Il avait hurlé et sa voix avait tremblé sous le poids du désespoir.

Louis était fort, confiant et courageux. Il était solide, de corps comme d’esprit. Louis ne tremblait pas. Il rayonnait et son aura s’étendait sur tous les gens qu’il touchait. Il pouvait apaiser une foule ou pousser toute une ville à l’émeute. Il était charismatique et séduisant. C’était sa force, son pouvoir. 

Mais dans la banque tout cela avait disparu. Harry l’avait vu démuni et à bout de souffle, près à exploser. Il avait été poussé hors de sa zone de confort qui était pourtant assez grande pour couvrir tout un pays. A cause de Harry. Toujours à cause de Harry. 

Louis se retourna vers lui. Son visage était indéchiffrable et Harry ne savait pas s’il devait avoir peur ou non. Louis ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Il ne lui avait toujours apporté que du bonheur. De la peur parfois, des frissons et du plaisir. Des nuits d’angoisse et des nuits de passion, tout cela mélangé dans un brin de vie extatique. 

Il aimait sa vie avec Louis. Il aimait Louis et il espérait qu’il n’allait pas tout perdre à cause de sa faiblesse. 

Louis jeta sa cigarette à peine entamée par la fenêtre pour se rapprocher de Harry qui ne bougea pas. 

« Mon dieu, Harry. » souffla-t-il. 

Il le prit dans ses bras. Presque brutalement. Et Harry laissa toutes ses émotions s’échapper. Cette boule qu’il gardait dans la gorge et au creux de son estomac semblait rétrécir à mesure que Louis le tenait dans ses bras. 

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Harry. Plus jamais. »  
« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. »  
« Arrête. »

Louis se recula et encercla son visage avec ses mains. Harry se souvint de la première fois où il l’avait presque embrassé devant le café. Ce souvenir faisait presque parti d’une autre vie.

« Ce n’était pas ta faute, d’accord, Harry ? Ce n’était pas ta faute. »  
« Je me suis accroupi. J’ai baissé ma garde. Je lui ai demandé quelque chose, je ne sais plus quoi. Je me suis accroupi et je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais… je ne sais plus, tout d’un coup sa main était sur ma gorge puis derrière ma nuque… »  
« Shh, Harry. C’est fini, d’accord ? C’est derrière nous, on s’en est sorti, c’est l’essentiel. »

Harry se rendit compte que ses joues étaient mouillées et qu’il tremblait toujours. 

« C’est fini, Harry. »

Louis posa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, près de son oreille. Il fredonnait. Harry reconnaissait la chanson. C’était la sienne. La leur. 

« C’est fini. »

\-----

Il l’allongea sur le lit, doux et délicat comme une plume. Il embrassa son cou puis ses lèvres. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche et traça des petits cercles le long de ses côtes. De son autre main, il défit le bouton de son jean trop serré. Il l’enveloppa de tout son corps, ferme et calme, contre lui. Son souffle était rapide. 

Des frissons parcouraient ses bras, son dos, sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux, ainsi il pouvait le respirer tout entier. Sa main sur sa poitrine, l’autre contre son aine, son odeur enivrante et ses baisers posés comme s’ils tombaient à nouveau amoureux. 

Il parcourut tout son corps, traçant de ses lèvres la forme de sa cuisse, de son bras et de son torse. Il sentait le désir grandir dans le creux de son ventre. Il se recula pour admirer l’être allongé sous lui. 

Il était beau. A couper le souffle. Ses boucles étaient éparpillées sur l’oreiller et ses yeux renfermaient toute la splendeur de ce monde. 

Il avait eu peur aujourd’hui. Tellement peur. Et il savait que ce sentiment avait failli leur couter très cher à tous. L’idée de finir en prison, enfermé dans une cage, l’effrayait mais l’idée de perdre Harry était encore plus angoissante. 

Il passa sa langue dans son cou et il le sentit frémir. Il glissa sa main entre ses jambes et il gémit. C’était le plus beau son du monde. Il avait la plus belle voix du monde. 

Il le prépara lentement, comme si le temps leur appartenait (alors qu’il leur filait chaque jour entre les doigts). Il l’observa, écouta ses gémissements et sentit ses muscles se tendre sous ses doigts. Finalement, il le sentit attraper son poignet et il le supplia du regard. Il sourit et se pencha pour l’embrasser. 

Il aurait aimé ne vivre que de ces baisers. Il aurait aimé que ce soit suffisant. Il aurait aimé vivre dans un monde où l’amour était ce dont deux personnes avaient uniquement besoin pour respirer. Il savait que ce n’était pas ainsi. Qu’il fallait plus aux hommes. Toujours plus. 

Il recouvrit tout son corps et s’enfonça en lui en priant pour que ce monde se rende compte à quel point Harry lui était indispensable.

\-----

Ce fut les sirènes qui le réveilla, ce bruit malfaisant qu’ils avaient toujours redouté. Louis se redressa en même temps que lui et sauta du lit immédiatement pour lui jeter ses vêtements.Il regarda par la fenêtre et se plaqua immédiatement au mur. Harry pouvait voir son torse nu se soulever rapidement. 

« On doit partir. Vite. »

Harry s’habilla aussi vite que ses membres tremblants le lui permirent. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Louis vérifier son arme, puis le coincer à l’arrière de sa ceinture.

« On part, maintenant. »  
« Je n’ai pas pris mon arme. »  
« Pas la peine. »

Louis ouvrit la porte de la chambre et Harry s’attendait presque à trouver une dizaine de flics les attendant juste derrière. Mais rien, le couloir était vide.

« Où sont Zayn et Niall ? »  
« On n’a pas le temps. »

La peur paralysait son cerveau, l’empêchant de penser et de respirer. Louis avait attrapé sa main et le guidait dans les couloirs du petit hôtel. Ils descendirent les deux étages en courant et tournèrent à gauche de la réception. Ils n’étaient pas arrivés par là, Harry n’avait aucune idée du chemin que Louis était en train de leur faire prendre, mais il semblait sûr de lui. 

Harry se demanda si c’était comme dans la banque. Quand il avait semblé calme et assuré. Quand il avait découvert son visage. Quand il avait semblé avoir un plan en tête pour finir au bord de l’implosion.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine de l’hôtel qui ressemblait plus à un cagibi équipé de plaques de cuisson, qu’à une véritable cuisine. Ils la traversèrent en deux enjambées pour finir dans un nouveau couloir qui paraissait interminable. La lumière était éteinte, il n’avait que Louis pour le guider et il le suivait aveuglement. 

Bientôt il vit une lumière passer sous l’interstice d’une porte. Leur dernière porte.

Louis l’ouvrit puis la referma rapidement. Harry se recula surpris. 

« Ils sont là. »

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Ils étaient coincés. Ils n’auraient pas le temps de trouver une autre sortie. 

Une voix, portée par un mégaphone vibra dans le couloir.

« Monsieur Louis Tomlinson. Vous êtes cerné. Veuillez sortir de l’hôtel, les mains en l’air et visibles. »

Il faisait sombre mais il put voir le visage de Louis pâlir en entendant son nom. 

Deux secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles aucun des deux ne bougea. Ils se regardèrent simplement et Harry vit quelque chose briller dans les yeux de Louis.

Soudain, Louis se retourna et frappa la porte du poing, tellement fort que Harry sentit les murs du vieil hôtel trembler. Une fois, deux fois, puis Harry l’arrêta lorsqu’il voulut recommencer.

« Louis, arrêtes ! »  
« Non, putain, non ! »

Harry le força à se retourner et il se figea. Louis pleurait. Il pleurait et la clarté de ses yeux n’avait jamais paru aussi criante. 

« Lou… »  
« Harry…Harry, mon amour. »

Louis se jeta presque sur lui et l’embrassa. Harry sentit le gout de ses larmes sur ses lèvres et il frissonna. Ce geste était inattendu et presque indécent dans un moment comme celui-ci. Harry sentait quelque chose de désagréable ramper le long de son échine. Quelque chose d’amer. 

« Harry, je t’aime. Je t’aime, je t’aime tellement. N’oublie jamais. N’oublie jamais que je t’aime, d’accord ? »  
« Louis, arrêtes. Je n’aime pas ça. »  
« Dis le moi, Harry. Dis-moi que tu n’oublieras jamais ça. »  
« Bien sûr que je n’oublierai jamais. »

Harry pleurait aussi. Leurs deux souffles se mêlaient l’un à l’autre et les doigts de Louis tenaient sa mâchoire fermement. 

« Ok. Ok. Bien, très bien. »

Louis se recula un peu et passa ses mains sur son visage pour effacer les traces de ses larmes. 

« Louis… »  
« Voilà ce qu’on va faire, Harry. On va sortir ensemble, tous les deux, en même temps. Et tout se passera bien. Tout va bien se passer. »  
« Tu es sûr ? »  
« Oui. Tout va bien se passer. Tu me fais confiance, n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Depuis le début, Louis. »  
« Bien. Très bien. »

Il posa une dernière fois sa main sur sa nuque et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

« Allons-y. »

Louis posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l’ouvrit lentement. Harry fit un pas en avant et fut immédiatement aveuglé par les différentes lumières braquées sur lui. Soudain, il sentit un bras se glisser dans son cou et le forcer à avancer. Il vit une dizaine de policiers braquer leurs armes en même temps et sa respiration se coupa dans sa poitrine. 

« Tout va bien se passer Harry. Aies confiance en moi.» murmura Louis dans son oreille.

Des voix criaient de tous parts et il fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Son cerveau lui hurla la vérité lorsqu’il sentit le canon froid d’une arme posée sur sa tempe.

Louis venait de prendre Harry en otage. Voilà ce qu’il venait de se passer. C’était ce que tout le monde voyait. 

Un agent cria à Louis de le lâcher, de mettre les mains en l’air, de reculer de trois pas. Plusieurs informations filaient dans l’air comme des étoiles. _A terre ! Lâchez votre arme ! Lâchez le garçon, Tomlinson !_

Harry n’entendait que Louis dans son oreille. Toujours Louis. Pour toujours, Louis.

« Tout va bien se passer, Harry. Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas vivre Harry. Tu vas vivre une longue vie. Longue et heureuse. Je t’aime Harry. »  
« Louis, non. »  
« Je t’aime et tu vas vivre. Je veux que tu vives chaque jour intensément. Je veux que chaque jour soit meilleur que le précédent. Je veux que tu vives sans regarder en arrière. Je veux que tu vives chaque jour comme s’il n’y avait pas de lendemain. »

Harry aurait voulu avoir plus de temps. Plus de temps pour se battre, pour résister, pour protester. Harry aurait voulu savoir dire non à Louis. Harry aurait voulu voir ses yeux bleus une dernière fois. 

« Je t’aime Harry. »

Harry aurait voulu lui répondre. Il se sentit projeter en avant et il tomba à genoux. Quelqu’un hurla. Puis un unique tir déchira la nuit. Harry sentit son cœur exploser. Son corps abandonna sa bataille et il s’allongea face au sol sans pouvoir bouger. Vide et paralysé. 

Il était vivant. Il allait vivre. Mais sans Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(
> 
> xx - Julie  
> @ukpaperplanes


	3. Epilogue

Harry ne parla pas à son procès. Plusieurs personnes vinrent témoigner en sa faveur. D’abord Niall, puis Zayn et enfin aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le sergent Luc Baudry. 

C’était comme s’ils avaient tous montés ce grand plan derrière son dos pour qu’il ne reste que la victime d’une grande machination.

_Il se contentait d’écouter Louis. Non, il n’a jamais pris aucune décision. Il savait à peine se servir de son arme de toute évidence. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il faisait. Louis l’a ramené un jour, on ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Je ne sais pas si on pouvait parler de manipulation mais ce Louis avait clairement l’air de tirer les ficelles. Il se contentait de suivre._

Tout comme Louis et Harry, Zayn et Niall n’avaient pas eu le temps de s’enfuir de l’hôtel et furent cueillis juste à l’entrée par les forces de police. Ils écopèrent de 20 ans de prison pour braquages à mains armées et séquestration. 

Harry découvrit lors du procès qu’ils avaient été vendus par le gardien de l’hôtel qui avait reconnu Louis dont le visage à découvert avait fait le tour des informations après leur braquage de Manchester. 

Devant son mutisme, les juges demandèrent à ce que Harry voit un psychologue. Il ne lui adressa pas un mot. Les derniers gestes de Tomlinson envers Harry permirent de lui diagnostiquer un syndrome de Stockholm inexistant. Il échappa à la prison et passa six mois en hôpital psychiatrique où il songea plusieurs fois à se planter sa fourchette en plastique dans la gorge. Il ne le fit pas. A la place, il passa ses nuits à se remémorer les derniers mots de Louis. 

Lorsqu’il en sortit, Liam Payne l’attendait devant la clinique. 

\-----

_Quatre ans plus tard._

Les dernières notes résonnèrent dans la salle qui resta silencieuse jusqu’à ce que Harry relève la tête. Quelques applaudissements timides, puis une nuée d’acclamations accueillir la fin de sa prestation. Il sourit, les remercia dans le micro et sortit de la scène avec un dernier hochement de tête. 

C’était l’un de ses meilleurs concerts. Le public avait été enjoué et réceptif tout au long de ses performances. Il avait senti leur attention sur lui dès le premier accord de guitare. Cette sensation restait magique. La salle n’était pas grande, il ne remplissait pas encore les stades, mais ce n’était pas son objectif. Son premier album avait été une surprise pour tout le monde. Son histoire bien sûr, était ce qui avait attiré les plus curieux mais sa voix était ce qui avait fait rester la plupart de son public. 

A peine quelques pas dans les coulisses, et Liam l’avait déjà rejoint pour poser une main sur son épaule. 

« C’était bien Harry, c’était très bien. »

Harry n’avait pas très bien compris ce que Liam été venu chercher lorsqu’il l’avait attendu à la sortie de la clinique. Des excuses ? Une rédemption ? Un moyen d’oublier cet évènement et de le laisser derrière lui ?

 

Apparemment, l’histoire de Harry avait elle aussi touchée Liam. Encore plus parce qu’il y avait joué un rôle infime. Il avait assisté au procès et suivit l’affaire de près. 

Sa période en clinique avait été une sorte de trou noir. Il avait vécu dans du coton stérile pendant 6 mois pendant lesquels il n’avait fait que ressasser sa tristesse. Lorsqu’il sortit, la tristesse se transforma en colère. Il été en colère contre Louis, contre ce monde dans lequel il le laissait vivre tout seul, contre cette société qui avait détruit tout ce qu’il aimait. C’est pour ça qu’il refusa l’aide que lui offrait Liam. Puis il était allé voir Zayn en prison. Il avait paru fatigué, amaigri, presque malade et il n’avait pas eu besoin d’entendre les paroles de Zayn pour comprendre que jamais Louis n’aurait tenu 20 ans dans cet endroit. 

Alors la colère se transforma en acceptation. Il fit son deuil et appris à se reconstruire une vie. Liam frappa à nouveau à sa porte, par inquiétude disait-il. Harry voulait bien le croire. 

Ainsi, Harry apprit que Liam Payne était un grand entrepreneur. Il voulait aider Harry. Pourquoi ? Aucun des deux ne le savait vraiment. Peut-être parce qu’ils avaient tous les deux étaient pris en otage dans cette banque. Peut-être que c’était le genre de traumatisme qui créait un lien invisible entre deux personnes. Dans tous les cas, Liam voulait aider Harry et Harry le laissa faire. 

Il lui fournit un toit et un travail dans une boulangerie. Un soir, il l’entendit chanter. Huit mois plus tard, Harry finissait d’écrire ce qui serait son premier album. Le chemin avait été long vers les maisons de disque. Tout le monde connaissait le nom de Harry Styles. Célèbre pour avoir fait parti du gang des braqueurs qui avait sévi dans le pays pendant plus de cinq ans. Le procès avait été assez médiatisé pour que tout le monde sache aussi quel avait été le verdict final. Syndrome de Stockholm. Traumatisme mental. Dépression. Hôpital psychiatrique. Tout cela n’embellissait jamais un CV. Finalement, Liam s’occupa de produire lui-même l’album. 

L’écriture avait permis à Harry de se soigner complètement. Cet album était sa catharsis, la chose dont il était désormais le plus fier.

Parfois Harry se réveillait au milieu de la nuit en se rendant compte qu’il oubliait peu à peu son visage. Il n’avait rien gardé, pas une photo et cela l’effrayait. Il savait qu’il avait juste à taper son nom sur Google pour trouver une image pixélisée du jour où ils avaient braqué la banque de Manchester. Mais ce n’était pas ce visage-là dont il voulait se souvenir. 

C’est pour ça qu’il décida de retourner à Hixon, juste quelques heures. La maison était toujours là et elle semblait plus délabrée que jamais. Chaque pièce portait la trace de Louis. Chaque endroit était un souvenir. C’était un mois de juillet et Harry eut juste à regarder le ciel pour revoir les yeux souriants de Louis danser devant lui. 

Il se souvint de cette soirée, passée près du feu. Il se souvint de leurs rêves confiés par-dessus les flammes. Niall voulait devenir footballeur. Zayn voulait devenir artiste. Louis voulait être heureux. Harry voulait chanter.

Il entendit les gens chanter son prénom. Il lui restait une dernière chanson à leur offrir. Liam lui lança un sourire encourageant et Harry reprit sa guitare. Il laissa les lumières, les applaudissements et les cris le transporter sur scène. Il se plaça face au micro et chanta une dernière chanson.  
 _You made me strong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu :) 
> 
> xx - Julie  
> @ukpaperplanes


End file.
